


To Have A Home

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was just so happy. They were finally married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to my drabble Kiss which in return could've been considered a sequel to 1 plus 1 but it doesn't have to be? Inspired by a post by cagedbirds on Tumblr :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**To Have A Home**

Today was the tenth of November, and Blaine Anderson had just woken up from a deep slumber in a bed he had spent his nights in for the past 6 years. The curtains were still drawn, but sunlight was peeking through the small sliver of space in between them as if begging to be let in and be allowed a chance to light up the room.

The floor was void of clothes, for once, because the clothes he and his lover had worn last night had been carefully peeled off and folded. Every limb that had been bared for each other's eyes had been savored, caressed and worshipped. Their shoes had been neatly left behind in the hallway, the two pairs standing next to each other, like they belonged and like every pair that had been worn before them.

There were noises outside that couldn't be blocked out; it still  _was_  the city that never slept they were in. Tomorrow, they'd wake up in France. Their suitcases were already packed and waiting for them in the hallway – they'd be leaving for the airport at 12 pm and their flight would take off at 2 pm, if all went well.

Blaine's eyes were still heavy with sleep as he lifted his head, careful not to move too much or else their bed would creak. They had been saving up money for their ideal honeymoon – well, his lover's ideal honeymoon, 'cause honestly he would've been willing to go anywhere with him as long as it was with  _him_  – for a year and they hadn't had the money to spend it on a new bed just yet.

His hazel eyes tiredly roamed across the room, feeling disorientated for a moment and tensing his hand and curling his toes, pressing his face into the pillow to stifle a yawn. His hand squeezed another hand, and he looked down to see a golden ring not too different from his own around a slim ring finger.

Oh.

That was right.

This wasn't just his lover he was apparently sleeping on top of. It was his  _husband,_ now.

A sleepy smile curled on his features almost entirely on its own accord at that small realization and he pushed himself up to lean on his elbows, eyes lifting from the pale chest his head had rested upon to collarbones, up to a throat with marks in the shape of his own lips…

Sometimes Blaine thought that all of this was still a dream. That he'd wake up in the middle of the night in his parent's house and that he'd still be a teenager, with a clean Dalton Academy uniform and formal shoes waiting to be worn like a harness, a jar of gel standing on his nightstand and waiting to be slicked into his soft curls – to match the appropriate teen he'd been brought up to be.

His boyfriend Kurt Hummel – no, wait, that was no longer true. His  _husband_  Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- _Anderson_ , and Blaine was now Blaine  _Hummel_ -Anderson and  _wow_ that actually sounded amazing – was still asleep, and the fact that Blaine had woken up before him was… it just rarely happened. Kurt had always been more of a morning person than he had been. He guessed this just proved how tired he had been.

When he had been 16 he had figured his wedding night would be passionate, a night filled with countless orgasms and moans and whimpers but instead it had been a long night of slow, almost lazy lovemaking.

When they had gotten home Kurt had been leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, a bit tipsy from all the champagne he had drunk and constantly murmuring a slur of 'Hey Blaine, we're married now, Blaine – you're my husband, and I'm your husband. We're actually  _married_ '. He had smiled when Blaine had playfully lifted him over the threshold; because Kurt had once told him that the only thing that wouldn't be traditional about their wedding would've been that there had been no bride to carry over the threshold, though admittedly Blaine hadn't carried him over it on purpose. Kurt's feet had hurt from his shoes and Blaine had been giving him a piggyback ride from the car all the way up to their apartment on the third floor.

Blaine lifted his hand to brush the few stray strands of hair from Kurt's forehead, but then decided against it, too afraid he'd wake him. Instead he focused on the way Kurt's lashes nearly seemed to caress his high cheekbones, and how how warm his chest felt against his own.

Kurt had done an amazing job at arranging their wedding. All of their friends and family members had been there, and the old members of the Warblers and the New Directions had sung them a song at the wedding reception…

Kurt had had a very hard time deciding on a theme when arranging their wedding, because as the years had passed he had had so many amazing ideas for  _their_ wedding. He had eventually just settled for a white and red dress code for their guests so their clothes would match the roses and the cake, and Blaine and Kurt themselves had worn light grey skinny tuxedos. Kurt's tie had been blue – Blaine's had been pink.

Kurt sighed and turned his head to the side, unknowingly exposing his sharp jaw line. Blaine couldn't resist this time, and he leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss against it.

The sheets were riding down around their waists, and Kurt's bare calves were still hooked around Blaine's. They were naked, still, and there was a lingering scent of sweat on Kurt's skin that Blaine found he didn't mind at all. They had been tired enough yesterday, and after rediscovering each other and mapping out every small piece of skin as though they had never done so before… they just simply hadn't had it in them to shower afterwards.

Kurt's pale pink lips were parted and ever so tempting, his soft breaths brushing over Blaine's cheek. His throat constricted when he swallowed and Blaine leaned forward again, kissing his adam's apple.

Was it bad if he couldn't stop smiling and had been doing so for the past – he glanced at the alarm clock on their nightstand – ten minutes? Or was it worse that he was just fascinated with watching Kurt breathe even after all these years they've been together? Blaine didn't know, but he hoped this feeling would last forever.

It probably would. When he had said  _until death do us part_ , he had meant it.

And how wonderful had it been to promise those things out loud to Kurt even if he had done so before – how amazingly liberating it had been to do it amidst all the people they loved most. Tears had welled up in Kurt's beautiful eyes and he had struggled and managed to keep them all inside, and that smile on his face…

Blaine just knew that every day he woke up he would wonder what he could do for Kurt to ensure he'd wear that look on his face again and again. He had known from the moment he had proposed to Kurt (even before that, now he thought of it) that he wanted to grow old with this man. He wanted those early mornings where they had breakfast and coffee together, the way Kurt fixed his tie before he left for the rest of his life.

And now it was legal. Now they were legally  _married._ Blaine could now say he had a  _husband_ when people would ask him.

His cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling this much.

Kurt's nose wrinkled up, and his lashes fluttered and Blaine could just watch him as he woke, utterly entranced. Kurt was just so beautiful – so pale and slender and elegant and  _his_. Nothing could get in between them anymore.

'Good morning, beautiful,' Blaine whispered when Kurt's blue eyes slowly focused on him. His knuckles brushed over Kurt's cheekbone, enjoying the feel of his soft skin against his own even if their torsos and lower halves were already pressed up against one another.

Kurt's lids shut again and he sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before opening them again. He had a soft, playful smile on his face that made Blaine feel accomplished somehow. There was just something about knowing that his mere presence could make his  _husband_ smile that-

'I told you to stop watching me sleep all the time,' Kurt murmured, smile not once leaving his face. He chuckled when Blaine huffed and rubbed the tips of their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, leaning over him and placing his lips right next to his ear.

'I was just trying to figure out how I've never woken up from your loud snoring before. You sounded like a trucker-'

'I did  _not_ snore _!_ '

He laughed when Kurt swatted at his arm, a flustered look on his attractive face. Even after all these years, Blaine could still manage to make Kurt blush. And Blaine still looked at him like Kurt was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. Looks couldn't deceive, after all.

Blaine caught Kurt's wrists with ease and pinned them above his head, smiling.

'You're adorable. And fascinating – but mostly adorable.'

Kurt tried to reach up and bite his nose but all Blaine did was nuzzle his one last time before staring at his lips as if seeking permission to kiss them, because he so desperately wanted to. They just looked amazing, and he knew they  _tasted_ amazing, and he just wanted to…

He leaned down and Kurt fortunately stayed still, and their lips touched and – wow, was it really possible to still love someone like this after all these years? He closed his eyes and Kurt's arms wound around his neck as soon as he released his wrists, pulling him close and no longer struggling.

And who cared about morning breath when you had your beautiful  _husband_ pressed up against you?

Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth and his tongue slipped in between Kurt's lips, their tongues dancing together lazily while Kurt sucked on his bottom lip.

'Hmm,' he hummed happily.

Life with Kurt had just been so amazing, so far. Kurt never failed to surprise him or make him smile or just make him feel genuinely  _proud_  to be with someone like him, and he always just made Blaine feel so loved. They both had had their share of pain, sometimes even inflicted by one another, but… this just felt like home. Any place with Kurt felt like home, truthfully.

'I love you,' he murmured against Kurt's lips, enjoying the feel of Kurt's fingers running down his shoulder, down his back, to the small of his back…

Kurt nipped at his lips again. 'I love you too, cheese ball,' he said and Blaine just smiled.

He couldn't help himself from being cheesy even if he wanted to. He knew how much Kurt loved Broadway musicals and fairytales and romcoms, and if he could… he  _would_ ensure that Kurt's life was just like one of those.

He just thought that Kurt deserved that. And so much more.

'Did you check if we have everything?' he asked softly, kissing down Kurt's neck, fingers ghosting over his sides. Kurt shivered and hummed, licking his lips. Blaine doubted Kurt had forgotten to pack something, honestly, but he just wanted to hear him speak.

'Yeah,' Kurt finally managed to say. His pale cheeks were already flushing and Blaine could feel his arousal pressing against his hip.

'Good,' Blaine murmured, biting down gently and chuckling when Kurt protested when he moved away.

'Don't go,' Kurt whined and that just made Blaine's heart swell. Not that he had been planning on going anywhere, though. If they hadn't had a plane to catch he wouldn't have minded staying in bed all day. No matter – they'd have the upcoming two weeks to do so.

'Okay,' he murmured nonetheless. Blaine sucked his own three fingers into his mouth, his other hand still caressing Kurt's side and slowly creeping down to grip Kurt's manhood. He reveled in the gasp that escaped Kurt's pink lips and fought the need to kiss him again. He was already completely hard himself, and when he sat up a bit his cock brushed against Kurt's.

'I love you.'

Kurt moaned when Blaine started pumping him, utterly entranced with Kurt's reactions even after all these years they've been together. It was just amazing how Kurt could still surprise him. Every breath het took, every time he looked at Blaine… it just all made sense. Blaine bit his lip when after releasing his fingers when he deemed them wet enough and sinking one in his own entrance. The angle made his wrist burn, but he didn't want to draw this out for too much. He just wanted to feel Kurt as close as possible.

Just because he could.

'Oh God, Blaine,' Kurt moaned, head thrown back and neck stretched out as if begging to be touched. Blaine closed his eyes to keep himself from doing so and added another finger, making quick work in scissoring them and arching his back so he could reach in deeper.

Usually it was Kurt who Blaine was stretching, but he just couldn't help himself. Not today. It wasn't about feeling like he belonged to Kurt as much as Kurt belonged to him, though, nor was it about how much Blaine loved that part of Kurt's anatomy.

'Hurry,' Kurt urged him and Blaine's hazel eyes opened again. He regarded Kurt for a moment before pulling his fingers out even if he wasn't properly stretched by far and leaned over Kurt to reach into their nightstand to grab their lube.

Blaine fumbled a bit with the bottle and didn't bother with condoms. They had stopped using those since they had gotten engaged. There was no point in using them when Kurt no longer thought come was gross and they both had no STD's – they'd been each other's first.

 _And they'd be each other's last,_  Blaine realized just then. As he stared into Kurt's half lidded eyes and listened to him pant, he realized that that didn't bother him in the slightest. If anything, he thought there was a certain romance about that very idea. He wondered if Kurt agreed. He probably would snort at Blaine for being so corny. Blaine wouldn't mind.

Once he was done with slicking Kurt down he briefly bent down and kissed him again. 'I love you,' he repeated.

'Love you too,' Kurt said. He smiled softly, but there was an underlying heat in his eyes that Blaine knew too well. Kurt wasn't the type of person to easily talk about sex even if, technically speaking, he felt comfortable enough around Blaine to do so. They stared at each other for a little while before Kurt leaned up again, his hand curling around the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him closer for a kiss.

Only it wasn't just a kiss. It was a confirmation of how much Kurt loved Blaine in return, and as their tongues danced and their lips pressed and massaged one another's, Blaine found himself closing his eyes and rocking his hard manhood against Kurt's. the lube made his movements slick and Kurt moaned into his mouth, the sound vibrating against Blaine and making his head swim.

They pulled away again, breathing heavily and Blaine licked their mixed saliva off his lips before kissing Kurt's cheekbone again.

No matter how often he said  _I love you_  to Kurt, it just never seemed enough.

He lined Kurt's cock up with his entrance, hearing Kurt hiss and feeling the blunt head bump into him and the muscles in his stomach contrasting and quivering. Kurt's hands found Blaine's hips, not to hold him up but just to touch him and his fingers ghosted over Blaine's thighs. He gripped Blaine's manhood and pumped him a couple of times, making Blaine nearly lose his balance. Kurt chuckled and Blaine smiled sheepishly, his eyebrows knitting together when he finally sank down.

His entrance felt tender and stretched too wide instantly, and Blaine could never explain the feeling too well other than that it was  _full_. He was too aware of how Kurt seemed to throb inside of him, of how hot and large he felt inside of him. The feeling wasn't entirely foreign, but still something Blaine thought he'd never get used to completely.

Kurt's lids fluttered and he groaned softly, his nails digging into Blaine's hips and probably leaving marks while the other one squeezed Blaine's manhood tightly, making a drop of precome dribble down it. Blaine didn't mind – he loved wearing Kurt's marks. It reminded him that he was loved and admittedly the acts in which they both participated in order to gain their marks weren't bad either. Far from it.

'You're beautiful,' he murmured, leaning down and stealing a kiss again. Kurt whined against his mouth, needing him to move. So Blaine did. Even if it did hurt a bit still – because he wanted to please Kurt.

Because he wanted to give as much as he received.

He started rocking himself back and forth first, trying to coax himself more open and biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from whining even if the sound was already bubbling up in his throat. His thighs quivered with the strain he was putting on them and his toes curled, and he almost experimentally pushed himself up, gripping the headboard with shaky hands to have at least some support.

When he sank down again, they released a collective sigh of both relief and pleasure.

Kurt pushed himself up so his back could lean against the headboard and he mouthed Blaine's throat gently, his hands sliding up and wrapping loosely around his waist while Blaine repeated the move and slowly built up a pace while doing so.

His entrance still burnt, but if he moved just right –

' _God,_ Kurt _,_ ' he moaned, nails digging into the hard wood. Kurt leaned his head backwards to look him in the eye, writhing underneath him and his hips snapping up. Blaine's mouth was open, wanting to say something but all he was aware of was that Kurt was  _inside_ of him and  _around_ him and his cock was sliding in and out of him so deliciously it made Blaine want to stay in this bed like this for forever.

Kurt started pumping Blaine, flicking his thumb over the head, but it wasn't as slow and calculated as it usually was – Kurt was too distracted. Blaine didn't blame him and he was already grateful enough that Kurt hadn't forgotten of it.

Though, admittedly, just feeling Kurt inside of him could make him come.

Blaine clenched tightly around Kurt and all but bounced up and down now. The bed creaked loudly in protest and Blaine swore that one of these days they were going to break it, but he couldn't focus on it too much.

Kurt's cock was just constantly hitting  _that spot_ inside of Blaine, dead on, like it had been created solely for the purpose to please Blaine. The sound of skin slapping against skin was almost deafening, and Blaine cried out when Kurt sucked on one of his nipples.

' _Kurt_ , you're gonna make me come-' he warned him, and Kurt stopped, probably wanting to draw this out as much as Blaine wanted to.

Blaine's legs were starting to ache but he didn't stop once – wanting Kurt to fill him up completely first and needing him to come inside of him. it was something that wasn't even an option – it was simply something that Blaine  _needed_. He needed to feel the proof of him having pleasured Kurt inside of him, dribbling down his thighs…

Kurt kissed him, and he lost it. he had so desperately wanted to keep himself from coming, to stay strong and please his  _husband_ , but all he could do was bite his own tongue to keep from screaming, pull away from Kurt's lips and dig his nails into Kurt's shoulders while his hips almost violently slammed down on Kurt's pelvis to ride him so hard they'd both bruise.

Kurt's cock was incredibly hard and twitching inside of him, Blaine could feel it all, and when Blaine came he sobbed helplessly and buried his face in Kurt's neck. Thick ropes of come erupted from his cock and Kurt fisted him so hard it nearly hurt, and his inner walls all but  _convulsed_ around Kurt. There was just so much Blaine could feel; his racing heart, the way sweat trickled down his face, Kurt's body pressed up and inside himself…

When he was done coming he could just allow Kurt to roll them over and thrust into him – panting and kissing Blaine so hungrily that it practically seemed to scream that Kurt was close too. Blaine just took it and allowed Kurt to use his hole, because he owed it to him, because he wanted Kurt to come… Kurt's hands slid underneath him and gripped the firm globes of his ass, his nails digging into it and Blaine's eyes fluttered shut. His arms were loosely thrown over his head and he just wished he could get hard again, so soon, even if he had already come.

Kurt's pace was almost animalistic in its own lack of control and Blaine loved him for it. he loved how he could make Kurt like this.

And then Kurt's hips stilled all together and Blaine nearly got dizzy from the utter lack of movement, and he felt Kurt pulse inside of him again and then he felt such heat filling him up all of a sudden that it almost scared him.

But then he realized Kurt had come inside of him.

Kurt collapsed on top of him and whimpered, and Blaine whined when Kurt pulled out, feeling empty already even if he knew he couldn't remain inside of him for forever. Kurt weakly rolled off him, probably not wanting to crush him and Blaine wanted to assure him that he wouldn't because he wasn't heavy at all, but in the end he would up not saying anything at all. he was too breathless to do so and his legs already felt like jelly when he just lied there.

He had no idea how he'd be capable of using them later on.

Once he had the energy to turn his head he found Kurt staring at him, a soft smile on his face. His hair was a mess and even though he still looked like the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever set his eyes on, he was certain that if Kurt were to see the messed up state his hair was in he'd skin Blaine alive for doing that to his hair.

They stared at each other, but they said nothing. Looking in each other's eyes was enough so Blaine didn't plan on breaking the silence any time soon. His hand slid down from where it had been resting over his head down to Kurt's hand, and he linked their pinkies together. He jolted a bit when he felt the cold metal of Kurt's ring press against his finger and he glanced down at it.

And then the silly smile on his face turned into a full blown grin. He just couldn't help himself.

'Hey Kurt?' Blaine asked, still staring at Kurt's face. Kurt hummed in reply and his eyes went back up to Blaine's from where they had been staring at Blaine's lips.

'What is it?' he asked.

'We're married.'

Kurt blinked, before his smile broadened. He slowly nodded, looking just as happy as Blaine felt. They stared at the ceiling, together, nothing but their linked pinkies touching.

'Hey Blaine?' Kurt asked after a moment of silence. Blaine looked at him again and his ears twitched when the bed creaked as Kurt moved to straddle him.

'Yes?'

'You're my husband now.' Blaine had never expected that to sound this amazing, but it did. And the best part about it was that he'd hear that for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
